


Snowy Poff

by TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos



Series: AnimalTale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cause why not., Embarrassed Sans, Fox - Freeform, Gen, I'd assume the animals wouldn't know what the Artic is so, Me trying and failing to come up with other words to describe various things, Snow, Snowland fox just means Arctic fox., The skelebros as animals, because, red wolf, such as snow.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos/pseuds/TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos
Summary: Two animals walk through the snow, trying to reach their destination.Then one falls.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When you have other things you need to write and finish but some nonsense pops into your head and demands to be written.

Two bodies were travelling through a snowy land, steady in the rate that they went. The sun was high in the sky, yet did nothing to melt the hard snow. The wide open area was voided of all sound, minus the muffled sound of large paws metting the ground with a crackle, and faint panting.

Until one collapsed.

The bigger canine contiuned on until he noticed the lack of a presence at his side.

The larger creature, a red wolf with grey and light brown merging nicely in his pelt, whipped around. He is first surprised and then concerned.

"SANS?"

He turns back, his long legs quickly devouring the relatively short distance.

When his small companion doesn't answer him, there sprouts the concern.

The other creature, a Snowland fox, lays, encircled almost lovingly in the icy embrace. His eyes are closed, and he breaths deeply.

The wolf looks down at him with disapproval. He then lets out a sharp growling, though not at all threatening, bark.

"SANS, REALLY?? GET UP, WE HAVE TO GO."

The fox burrows deeper into the snow, before whinning, tiny legs twitching.

"nooooooo..."

The wolf gives him the most unamused of looks.

"I KNOW YOU LIKE THE SNOW AN AWFUL LOT, FOR SOME REASON, BUT WE REALLY DO HAVE TO LEAVE.

Sans lets out a huff, and stays where he is.

"SANS, YOU ARE A FULLY GROWN FOX! DO I REALLY HAVE TO CARRY YOU?"

Sans smooshes his own face more into the coldness, his pure white pelt making him slightly difficult to tell apart from the snow.

"FINE."

The wolf steps closer.

"YOU ASKED FOR THIS."

The taller animal gently but firmly grabbes ahold of Sans' scruff with his fangs, shakes him out a bit to get some of the snow off, and then turns and continues walking in the direction they'd been headed.

Sans opens his bright cyan eyes, and growls.

"paps."

The wolf continues to walk forward, resolute.

_"paps."_

The larger canine pays him no mind.

"augh! papyus, put me down!"

Papyrus had a hard time speaking around the lump of now-squirming fur in his mouth.

"ARE OU GOIN TO LAY IN TH' SOW AGIN?"

"no, of course not."

Papyrus starts to lossen his hold on the fox.

"i won't lay in the 'sow', i'll lay in the snow though."

Papyrus re-tightened his jaw and kept moving. 

The fox was snickering.

"hehheh. wait, no. ha. paps, pa-ha-paps, i'll stop. i'll stop. really, though, it's not my fault the snow is such an _ice_ place to be."

The wolf stops, and Sans' laugher dies down.

"ehh, bro? aren't you gonna let me- ooff!"

Ooff. That is that sound that is made when a fox collides with snow, face first, with half of his body submerged, and is stuck like that.

* * *

 

Sans the Snowland fox is not one who is easily embarrassed. However, his ears burn all the way to the gathering as Papyrus looses occasional near-howls of laughter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Become one with the snow poff. Be the snow poff.
> 
> (I changed Papyrus' description a bit. He's still a wolf, but instead of a grey wolf he's now a red one.)


End file.
